


秋的故事说来话长

by FFFORI



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 秋献上自己的全部与暗之恶魔签订了契约救了所有人。之后电次救回了地狱中的秋，但是他意识到了秋经历了什么。（电次的认识远远不够）电次和秋开始同居，他开始了照顾秋的日常。
Relationships: Darkness Devil/Hayakawa Aki, Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 12





	秋的故事说来话长

很难说他们对这里的感觉是什么，早川秋一瞬间感觉地狱也不过如此。他们像是不请自来的客人，但是这话说的也不对，因为他们也没有主动来到这里。草地仍然是柔软的，点缀在花朵间的断指却根本不正常。或许他们不应该在地狱思考“正常”，毕竟被拽入地狱这件事本身就已经足够疯狂了。

早川秋看着魔人们倒在血泊之中，双臂的袖子空荡荡的。

姬野前辈…你在奉上自己全部的时候…在感受着幽灵恶魔一点点夺走你身体一部分的时候…也是这样的感觉吗…？

他已无从得知姬野的想法。断掉的双臂并无痛感，心脏狂跳着泵出血液，他的胃部发紧，冷汗浸湿了后背。肺好像失控了一样工作着，不受控制地大幅度快速起伏着进行气体交换，他的脚底发痒，如果坠入地狱有感觉的话，那种失重感应该跟现在一样吧。早川秋不受控制地想起姬野满脸鲜血的样子，公安的衬衫也被鲜血浸湿。

我…又…我…

电次摇摇晃晃地再次站了起来，还没向那个黑暗的恶魔迈出第一步，那个恶魔便将每双手轻轻合拢，电次的骨头发出令人不安的摩擦声。肯定是断掉了。他的身体被一股不知名的力道拧碎，他看起来还像没反应过来发生了什么，便从口中吐出一大口鲜血，然后重重摔倒了地上。

它像拧一条毛巾一样拧死了电次。

不是的，电次还没有死，他只是需要血，电次还能再次站起来。早川秋第一次是如此感谢电次是个魔人，这样的话至少他相信，电次不会死。可是如果电次死在这里了呢？

…

…不允许。早川秋不允许电次死在地狱。

他知道自己活不了多久了，甚至可能没法看到枪之恶魔被消灭的那一天。电次可能是他杀死枪之恶魔的最后的希望…如果连电次都死去了…那他是没有可能杀死枪之恶魔的。也许这是他利用了电次，也许电次会死在讨伐枪之恶魔的行动中，但是早川秋现在几乎可以确定，自己会比电次更早死去。早川秋想起男孩平时跟在他后面时笑得没心没肺的样子，咧着尖尖的牙齿在厨房里给他捣乱，然后趁着秋不注意的时候一口咬在秋的下唇上。

秋下意识地想要摸自己的嘴唇，但是他已经失去了双臂。他知道自己的下唇上现在还留着淡淡的疤。他看着电次满口鲜血的样子，想到了但是电次伸出舌尖轻轻舔掉了自己嘴唇上的血。

暴力魔人高高跃起向恶魔痛击，但是失败了。秋几乎觉得暴力魔人的失败是意料之中的。在一声铃铛的脆响之后，暴力魔人被恶魔召唤出的武士刀大卸八块。

早川秋跪在地上，这个深渊一般的恶魔向他步步逼近。他身体的本能在他的大脑里尖叫着快跑，但是早川秋没有这样做，他的腿根本站不起来，更何况…他已经身处地狱…还能逃到哪里去呢…

披着纯黑斗篷的恶魔在缓慢地逼近，早川秋感到自己甚至失去了对自己心脏的控制权，它跳动的频率开始与恶魔的步伐吻合。恶魔每向他迈出的一步都像把人类的精神和肉体踩在脚下碾压，压迫感没过他的胸膛，他的口鼻，早川秋的大脑因为缺氧而嗡嗡作响，却又没有力气移动腿上任何一根肌肉。电光火石之间，秋想到了刚才人偶恶魔向暗之恶魔提出签订契约的样子，又紧接着想到了当时他们被困在八楼的时候，永恒恶魔提出来要和他们签订契约。

“我要和你签订契约！…”

在下定决心之后，恶魔的名字不知为何清晰地浮现在早川秋的脑海中，他甚至都没有把握暗之恶魔会听他的话，但是早川秋仍然艰难地支撑起身子仰视着暗之恶魔的头颅：“我会献上我的一切…我的身体，我的情感…我的过去，我的现在，我的未来…全部…全部都属于您！但是请您放过我的同伴们，将他们的肢体还给他们…然后把他们放回人间…作为交换…就让我永远留在这里…”

暗之恶魔停在他的面前，早川秋顺从地垂下脖颈，安静地跪在那里。实际上他心如擂鼓，死亡与绝望凝结成纯黑色的实体在他面前触手可及。他的嗓子涌上一股腥甜，早川秋再也忍不住了，低头磕出一大口鲜血，连他的鼻腔中也流出血来。他感觉浑身轻飘飘的，再也控制不住身体，伏倒在了暗之恶魔的脚边。

早川秋在昏迷前最后看到的是他的同伴们都消失了，而暗之恶魔俯身向他伸出数支手臂…


End file.
